Sana y salva en mis últimos momentos
by KaataDevonnePotter
Summary: Rue,la niña que entró a los juegos por el tirano poder de Capitolio, murio. Todos sabemos como se sintió Katniss,pero...¿Como se sintió Rue?¿En que pensó mientras le cantaban? Aquí esta la respuesta, según yo.


Hola, he escrito este one-shot como prueba, ya que nunca he escrito un fic. Por eso cualquier sugerencia que me quieran dar, allí estoy para mejorar. Regálenme un Review porfisss

Disclaimer: La idea original le pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo solo he buscado otra manera de ver los hechos y esto ha salido de me cabeza.

Miedo. Es lo primero que siento, la red cayo sobre mí y los juegos han acabado conmigo, aunque siempre lo supe no saldría de esta. Un silbido me da un pequeño soplo de esperanza, porque yo le enseñe, esas cuatro notas que los sinsajos repiten son un rayo de luz, una oportunidad de prolongar unos días más mi vida, y luego de respondes con las mismas cuatro notas le grito:

-¡Katniss, Katniss!-le grito con todas mis fuerzas, esta lejos, sus pasos me lo dicen.

-¡Rue!-cada vez se acerca más.- ¡Rue, ya voy!-vamos Katniss corre, por favor corre. Mis ojos se humedecen de solo pensar, si no llega...No, no pienses en eso. Aquí esta, la veo, grito su nombre una vez y eso activa una reacción casi instantánea. Primero veo a Katniss, saco mi mano a través de la red, luego y de la nada, aparece el chico del Distrito 1 y luego de su aparición le sigue un dolor punzante en mí lo veo en el suelo, a unos metros de mí, sangrando por el cuello, con una flecha, luego Katniss me pregunta histérica:

-¿Hay más?, ¿Hay más?-mi dolor no para y entre llorosos y gritos de histeria le digo unas cinco veces que no, hasta que entiende y repara en algo peor, la lanza del chico 1, me atraviesa completamente, eso es lo que me duele.

Se arrodilla frente a mí. El dolor empieza a disminuir de a poco. Me quita la lanza y oigo el cañonazo del chico del mira el arma con impotencia, sabe que nada puede hacer. Luego se aferra a mi, me duele pero tengo miedo y no evito el cariño de la persona que me lo entrego sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Volaste la comida en pedazos?-pregunto en un inaudible susurro.

-Hasta el último trocito-me responde con voz llorosa. Voló la comida, algo bueno en que pensar.

-Vas a segura porque yo la cuidare desde allá arriba, cueste lo que cueste.

-Lo haré. Lo hare por las dos-me promete.

-No te vayas-le suplico. Necesito a alguien, no quiero morir sola, sin apoyo.

-Claro que no, me quedo donde estoy-me responde y eso me tranquiliza al instante. Luego me quita unos mechones de pelo y los esconde tras mi oreja.

Después de esto, decido mi última voluntad. Porque quiero que me recuerde a casa, donde esto a salvo le pido:

-Canta-con suerte puedo oír mi voz al hablar.

Y empieza a cantar.

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí bajo el sauce_

_Hay un lecho de hierba verde suave._

_Recuesta los ojos sin miedo_

_Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

Su voz me calma, pero también me angustia. Mis padres y mis hermanos. No nos volveremos a ver, pero me asegurare de que nada les pase. Cerrare los ojos, el dolor disminuirá. Mi miedo a la muerte se ha ido y la recibiré como si fuera una vieja amiga. Yo diré que con los brazos abiertos y el corazón dispuesto. Ya no hay dolor, pero siento como, poco a poco, la sangre deja de fluir por mis venas, recuerda cierra los ojos y cálmate, me digo.

_Este sol te protege y te da calor_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor_

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti perdurará._

Katniss ha empezado a llorar, lo se porque saladas lagrimas de amargura y dolor caen sobre mi cara. Cada vez respiro más lento, mi corazón se va deteniendo de a poco. Katniss llora y canta a la vez es muy valiente y yo me asegurare de darle la victoria. Cada vez oigo menos, mi visión se nubla y luego me encuentro buscando el camino que seguir. Ya encontrado tengo mis últimos recuerdos, mis padres y mis hermanos asaltan mi memoria. Mi corazón deja de latir. Ahora estoy sana y salva.

Que les pareció? A mí, en lo personal, me encanto. Cualquier sugerencia un Review por favor. Así decido si sigo escribiendo fics o me dedico otra cosa.

Nos leemos pronto.

Cata (Kaata Devonne Potter)


End file.
